Life Never Goes Right
by AttackofTheBeast
Summary: Violet was never normal and she knew that. But after she is bitten her whole life goes out of control. Now everyone wants her and her power or just to kill her. She has to fight for her life,family,friends, and her little crush, Derek Hale. With the Alpha pack and Hunters how can it get anymore worst? Starts after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Violet sat there bouncing her leg up and down waiting for the principle to finally come out. She sat there with her mom next to her. She looked up to see her beautiful mom. Her mother looked like she was 25 when really she is 40. Her dad is also handsome. Everyone in her family is beautiful except her. She was like the runt. Makes sense thou why she never was as beautiful as her family since she was adopted…oh yeah that was told to her a day before coming to this stupid town. Beacon hills. She would never think this was really in California.

She played with her thumbs. She sighed heavily thinking about another secret she learned also. Her family was all werewolves except her. She didn't have a normal life to start with now she had more things to come with that weren't normal. She was just some human in a weird world.

She heard someone then says, "Hello, my name is Ms. Locke."

Violet looked up to see a beautiful women standing with a smiles. She rolled her eyes. For once can someone be ugly. She been around beauty so much she felt like ripping someone's face off sometimes.

She felt her mother tap on her shoulder. She looked at her mom and her mom motion to stand. She slumped around before finally standing. Ms. Locke then said, "I hope she doesn't act like this with work."

"Oh don't worry she is great in school," her mom said smiling.

"Oh that is good. Actually I already knew that. I wanted to know if she would be very kind to help us on tutoring someone," Ms. Locke asked.

"Why should I," Violet said arching her brow.

Her mom looked at her with a death glare while saying, "Because it is the right thing to do."

"Ugh," Violet said rolling her eyes. She hated lies and being lied to. She really hated being forced into things.

Her mom looked forward and said, "She would love to help."

**Comment please 3**


	2. Chapter 2: School

As Violet was following Ms. Locke down the hall she got to thinking. How my life ended up like this, she asked herself over and over. She was never normal actually. She could do things others couldn't. She was smarter than most kids. She sometimes not most could see what would happen before it happen. Sometimes when she was mad things happen for example a branch fell on a kid hurting the kid. She always thought it was strange. Every since then her family always tried making her calm.

She didn't like her family. Not because they were beautiful but they were perfect except now they change into hairy beast and run around howling. Even then they are perfect. Her older sister, Hilary, is Miss America. She got the looks, the charm, and the body. Violet hated her the most because all of Violets boyfriends dumped her for Hilary.

Why this family, she thought. She then heard Ms. Locke say, "Here"

Violet looked to see a classroom. Ms. Locke smiled and open the door. Violet rolled her eyes to step in and see most of the guys not truly care. She looked around to see two guys whispering to each other. She stood there giving them the death glare. Ms. Locke said, "Class this is your new classmate, Violet Kill."

The teacher then said, "Violet then you can sit in the back."

Violet looked at him and then walked over to the seat in the back. As she scooted in as she started to think again.

She may not have had the looks but she had the skill. She was like a soldier if you thought about it. She was a good parkourer in fact. She was fast, strong, smart. She was the best kick boxer, wrestler, and boxer in her class. (Co-Ed class) That made her different and made her as she was. She was proud as that. She then realized the teacher standing in front of her.

She toned back into reality and said, "What?"

Students started smirking and laughing. She rolled her eyes as the teacher said, "Finally you are back. I am going to guess you don't know how to do that problem."

She looked at the board. She thought, really?

She stood up and walked to the board. She picked up the chalk and let her mind flow. She was going so fast that when she was done she placed the chalk down and turned to see mostly everyone staring with their mouth wide open. She was confused and began walking back to her desk. She looked at the board to realize she didn't only answer the easy problem but she went Einstein on the board. She looked down ignoring the teacher.

She hated how when she let her mind flow she ended up always turning into Einstein. That was when the problems start. Mostly all the times.


	3. Chapter 3: Study

Violet looked at the paper then at the house. Then back at the paper. This is where the principle told her to go so if the principle was wrong than she could call her out tomorrow she thought as she walked up the stairs. She inhaled as she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. She was just about to knock when a man around 40s came to the door. He was the sheriff that was for sure with his badge. She looked at him as he said, "Hello."

"Hi."

"You're here for," he asked trying to make it a statement.

"I'm the new tutor," Violet said looking at the man.

He smiled and said keeping his eyes on her, "Stiles."

She looked to see a boy actually one of the boys in her class come running from his room. He looked at his dad and said, "Yeah?"

"Your tutor is here. Take her to your room," His dad said looking at him.

Stiles said, "Dad right now?"

"Yes now," His dad said. Violet felt a little connection with Stiles. Being forced into things. Stiles rolled his eyes and started down the hall. Violet followed along.

They walked into a smallish room with a bed in the middle and desk on the side. She walks over to the desk and sat next to him. He started closing some windows on his computer. One that caught her eye was werewolf cures.

Violet said placing her bag down, "You into werewolves."

He looked at her and gave off a fake smile saying, "Yeah."

She then heard him say, _she must have seen the windows._

She replied, "Yeah I did."

"Did what?" He asked with a confused face.

She then realized that he wasn't talking. She shook her head and said, "I thought you said something."

What the hell was that, she thought. She looked at him as he nodded his head.

She said, "So what you looking up werewolves for?"

"Um well…" Stiles said nervously.

She arched her brow as she continued, "If it is that awkward you don't need to tell me."

Stiles sighed in relieve. She looked at him as she took out some books from her bag. She placed them on the table in front of her as she asked, "Okay what subject do you want to start on?"

"Um…" he said as he looked at each subject books. He looked at each book for a minute which felt like an hour.

She then said, 'Never mind."

She grabbed one of the books and looked at it. Math. Great. She put of a fake smile as she said, "Math."

"Wait," Stiles said looking as if he remembered something. He stared at her making her feel uncomfortable. She moved in her seat as she asked, "What?"

He realized then who she was as he said, "It is you…it is the Einstein chick."

Really, she thought. I'm the 'Einstein Chick.' Great she was that chick again. She rolled her eyes and looked at Stiles as she said, "So that is what I'm called."

He then said, "Well…um…"

"It is okay let's just study I got an hour and I want to go home." She said annoyed. She had to be 'Einstein' again in this school. She hated being thought to be super smart. Everyone gave her shit last year. At least she was a great fighter because one thing for sure was this year she wasn't going to hold back. One smartass comment and that kid are getting beaten up.

**Comment and fan**


	4. Chapter 4: Bitten

She walked down the street in the dark. She stayed longer than except. Really thou she actually had fun. Stiles was a cool guy his dad was nice. She knew thou at school Stiles would probably act as if he doesn't even know her. She already knew this and had been living that life for most of her life. No one hung out with a freak.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard rustling in the bushes. She froze and looked over. She couldn't breathe normal, her heart beat was faster. She looked to see a pair of two eyes staring straight at her. She gulped and starts walking slowly away when the eyes came out into view. It turned out to be two people. The girl had long curly blond hair like the boy. They both had on leather jackets. They both looked mean.

Violet stood there as they came close. The girl said, "Look Isaac, there is a lost little lamb."

She looked at them and said, "I'm not a lamb and I'm not lost."

"Well on the news you will be 'lost'." The boy said with a smile so wide she could see the fangs.

She gave a frown when she said, "You won't dare to kill me."

"Why not?" the girl said taking a step closer.

"Your Alpha will be mad," Violet said.

"You know of werewolves. Well then you are a hunter." The boy said with another grin.

"Hunters?" Violet asked. What are hunters?

"Don't play dumb," the boy snared at her.

"Isaac why do we keep talking when we could be eating," the girl said.

"True,' he gave another grin as they both came closer. Violet did what she could do run.

She bolted for her life. She could hear them right behind her. She still was just faster than them. She took track for most of her life. Like how she took fighting classes since she was 4. She heard then they get down on all fours. Shit she was screwed. She saw them next to her.

She then knew what she had to do. Let her instincts take over. She felt her arms whip her pack off and hit the boy next to her as she whipped around and hit the girl while running. She pulled the bag back on and turned the corner. She looked to see her new house. Almost home. She then heard the two twins coming back again. She bolted faster. She then felt herself fall down into a ditch.

When she stopped rolling she jumped up to see them standing in front of her. She was breathing heavily. She looked up to see she was pretty far down. Only way out was now to fight. She looked at them and got into her fighting position. She heard them giggle as the boy came up. Violet waited for him to come close. He stood in front of her.

She round house kicked him down. She shot toward the girl hitting her in the chest. She the slapped her up side her head. She pulled the girl in and kneed her in the stomach a couple of times until she was pulled off by the boy. She stood there squirming. She looked at him as she stepped on his toe and then head butted him hard. He loosens up his grip letting her become free. Violet turned around and got punch right on her nose feeling it break. She then felt a bite on her side. She yelp as she elbowed the boy in his pressure point causing him to knock out while she also pushed the girls pressure point. She was about to leave when she knew she couldn't leave them in the open. She pulled some trash over them and then left the ditch.

Violet looked at her side to see blood gushing out. The boy really bit her. And took some skin. She mumbled as she took her PE shirt and placed it on the wound. She flung her hoodie over her head and walked home. Hopefully she could get up the stairs without being seen.

**Comment, Review, fan**


	5. Chapter 5: Aunty?

Violet exhaled heavily as she reached out for the knob. She was shaking. She quickly swung the door open and sprinted down the hall. Next minute she was in her room. She leaned against the door huffing and puffing as she heard a knock. Violet yelled, "Go away!"

"Sweetie I have news for you," Ms. Colligen said.

She slide down to the floor regaining her breath as she asked, "What is it?"

"Your Aunty is here," Ms. Colligen said.

Violet looked at the door as if she could see everything. Her Aunty? Her family was dead. She replied confused, "But everyone I know is dead."

She then heard someone who she never heard before say, "Well that is bullshit."

"Excuse me," Ms. Colligen said to the other voice.

"What…oh yeah…sorry Ms. Goody goody," said the random female stranger.

Violet laughed loving how this person treated her adopted mother like that. No one every gave her attitude except her.

Ms. Colligen said, "Well please no cursing."

"Whatever I'm here to pick up my niece. It was nice for you take care of her while I had busy to do but I would love to take her back," the female voice replied with sass.

Violet got up to listen more closely. Ms. Colligen then said, "Well you weren't there for her for 15 years why now?"

Violet never liked Ms. Colligen but she was right. Why now?

"I was one looking for her when I heard she was in Las Vegas I had to work hard to get her. I had to track her and avoid people. When I got there thou she wasn't there. I then figured out yesterday she was here. You know it is very hard. Plus I wasn't a citizen so I had to work that out."

"Well you still haven't answered me." Ms. Colligen said.

"I want my niece back. Actually not just me. I want to ask why you are trying to not allow me to take my family home."

"Well from what I heard you say you don't fit the perfect family environment."

"Oh you have a say in who is perfect or not. Well Ms. I-am-the-boss you aren't her family and you don't know what is right for her." The woman said with power and furry.

"I do and it is here…"

Before she could speak any more the random stranger said, "No you don't. It isn't here. Have you seen yourself? You're Ms. Perfect. You make people ashamed of them self. I see her in all these pictures and she isn't happy. She is trying to be like you."

Right then Violet felt a spark, a spark that caused her to open the door and see who this person was. As she open the door she saw a woman with dirty blonde short hair standing there. She had green eyes like her mother. She actually looked like her mom but her lips were a little fuller that her mothers. This woman was her Aunty. She felt the connection.

She realized everyone saw her. Right then Sofia said, "Ewww." With a face of disgust.

The woman said walking over, "Shut up."

The woman came over and exam Violets face. She looked worried as she said, "Are you okay?"

Violet nodded letting the woman force a smile. She said, "I'm Tata. I know weird but your grandparents are crazy. I'm actually glad I'm not named Bogo."

Violet laughed with Tata. Tata then said with a serious face, "I'm not kidding."

Violet was surprised as Tata then continued, "Yeah your Uncle is named Bogo. So laugh at him."

Violet busted out laughing again. Tata smiled as she said, "Well that is good."

"What is?"

"Well I have a thing where I know that I can be good friends the person is by first getting them to laugh and smile. Not a giggle but really laugh."

"That is a good idea," Violet said out loud.

She then felt Ms. Colligen pull her out of Tata's arms as she exam Violets face. She was frowning as if she was disappointed which she was.

Ms. Colligen then said, "What happen? Who did you get into a fight with this time?"

"I didn't do anything. Well I didn't start it. I was defending myself."

"Honey don't lie to me," Ms. Colligen said with angry.

Violet was shock. This woman didn't trust her, the girl who never lied to them. Violet clenched her fist into tight ball and looked down. Tata then said removing Ms. Colligen's hands from Violet, "Hey, first of all don't touch my niece. Second she isn't lying."

Once Violet heard that her eyes shot open. She lifted her head to see what was happening. Tata was sticking up for her. She was standing in between Violet and her "mother".

Tata then continued, "I don't like how you think my niece is a liar. You didn't even ask if she was okay. I think you are an unfit parent."

"I know Violet. She gets into many fights," Ms. Colligen said with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Well you don't know that for sure. Were you there watching her?"

Ms. Colligen stood there silent for a minute and then said, "The school tells me."

"Yeah well Missy. Schools don't tell truth. They say one side of the story. Usually the side of the kid who had more wounds."

"The school never lies. Anyway, I don't like how you are acting, I ask you leave," Ms. Colligen said stepping to the side to show the door.

Tata the said, "Okay."

She grabbed Violet's hand and started for the door but was stopped when Ms. Colligen grabbed Violet's other hand saying, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Duh…I'm leaving," she replied with a face of dumbfound.

"Well not with my daughter," Ms. Colligen said snobby.

Tata then said, "You know I hate acting as if we own her. So let's have her chose."

Tata released her grasp and so did Ms. Colligen. Tata then said, "You chose Violet."

Violet didn't know what to do. She had to choose between people she knew or someone who could be crazy. She felt pressure. She then inhaled before looking at Tata. She moved closer to Tata showing she chooses her. Tata smiled and gave Violet a big bear hug. She looked at Violet before turning Violet around and saying, "Go get your clothes."

Violet smiled and nodded running to her room. She couldn't wait for this. This was her chance she thought. This was her chance to be herself fully. She could have an actually family too. Not the one she hated but a family that would accept. But if this was a hoax she was still happy to get out of this house. Maybe she would learn something? Like whom her father was.

**Please comment and review and fan if you like. **


	6. Chapter 6: New FamilyDaddy?

Violet dragged her big bag out of the house and family she hated. She looked at the house to notice it was also a perfect. She shrugged as she dragged the bag to the car. She saw her aunt Tata arguing with Ms. Colligen. Violet giggled thinking, Is she my aunt or mom.

Violet cleared her throat signaling she was ready. Tata looked over and smiled she ran over and grabbed the bag. She then said, 'Get in the car."

Violet looked at the car and was stun. This car was…beautiful. She stood there dazed until she heard Tata say as she closed the truck, "Come on girl. Get in."

Violet shook her head and walked toward the car. She open the door and jumped in. She looked one last time at the house.

The car drove away. Tata sat there driving. It was silent at first but not awkward. Violet smiled just thinking she may actually meet her family. She then heard Tata say, "So Violet it is nice you chose me. That family was freaking creepy. All perfect and stuff."

Violet giggled at how Tata described them. She actually likes Tata. Tata looked at Violet and said, "So we know you started school around here and I don't want to move because this place is nice so we bought a house here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it is." Violet said with a smile. She was actually going to be with a family.

"That is good, so Violet got any boyfriends?" She asked driving faster.

"No…actually…" Violet then got quieter. To tell you the truth Violet never had her first kiss due to her ex-sister taking all her boyfriends.

"What?"

"I never had my first kiss," Violet mumbled into her sweater.

"What I'm old got to speak up," Tata said in an old ladies voice.

Violet smiled as she said, "I never had my first kiss."

She felt her face burning up now. Tata then said, "I would except."

"What?"

"Not in the way you aren't cute because girly you are beautiful but the girl back there looked like a little whore who stole boys from you."

"That is right." Violet said surprised. She then noticed they were going super fast about 100 mph on a 30 mph highway.

Violet then said, "Tata you are going super fast."

"Well I know I like to do this," she said as she quickly turned into the woods. Violet reacted by grabbing onto the dashboard. As they were bouncing up and down. She was oddly having fun even thou Tata was doing something crazy. Tata was dodging every tree in site as she laughed. It was quick when Tata randomly stopped causing Violet to hit her against the dashboard.

Violet felt throbbing pain as she sat up. Tata looked over and said, "Sorry doll I should have warned you."

"It is fine," Violet said laughing.

"Good sport come on," Tata said getting out of the car. Violet also followed realizing they were in the middle of the woods. Violet spun around checking out the scenario when she noticed a house. She noticed the door open and three big dogs come running at her. She fell to the floor as all three dogs started licking her face. She giggled as the dogs were licking her. Tata came up and shooed them away and then helped Violet up.

Tata said, "Those beasts are our dogs."

She pointed to the Husky and said, "That one is Frankie." She then pointed to the German shepherd, "Dolly." Last the Great Dane, "Tiny."

Violet smiled looking at each dog. She already loved the family more. She then saw a tall man with brown hair that spiked up naturally. He had brown eyes and wore a beanie. He smiled as she stood next to Tata and said, "So this is my little Nephew."

"Yes," Tata said looking up at him. She looked at Violet and said, "That is Bogo."

"I told you call me John," he said.

Violet giggled as someone else came behind and hit him in the back of his head. The person was an old lady with blond hair. She said, "Bogo I named you Bogo not John."

He grumbled a little. Then an old man came out laughing as he said, "Way to go Honey Bunny."

He kissed her as he slapped her ass. She slapped him. Making all of them laugh.

Tata then said, "This is Violet everyone."

"Violet…" the old lady said coming up to Violet. Violet couldn't stop smiling right then she was too happy. The old lady smile as she said, "Pretty girl you are. I'm Marry but you call me Mama."

"Call me Papa." The old man said waving his hand.

Violet smiled and said, "Will do."

"Good now come," she pushed Violet toward the house.

Bogo got her bag and came into the house.

Violet sat there looking at everything. She then heard Mama come into the room with Tata. Violet turned and smiled at them. They smiled back as Mama came up to her and said, "Honey do you know what you are?"

"What you mean Mama?"

"Honey I must tell you something." Mama said motioning her to come sit.

Violet sat next to her and looked into Mama's big blue eyes. Mama sighed as she said, "Sweetie you're a witch."

"A witch," Violet said surprised.

"And…your father is…" Mama said trailing off.

"Whom, please Mama," Violet had to know who he was.

Right then a man said, "Your father is me."

She turned around to see and tall lean man standing there. He had messy brown hair and big brown eyes.

She then heard Tata and Mama growling softly.

The man walked closer as he continued, "I'm Lucifer."

Wait her father is…the devil, she thought shock.

**Please Comment and Fan if you like if you hate it leave**


	7. Chapter 7: Werewolf?

Violet stood there frozen. She couldn't breathe. In truth she didn't care much she was so focus and confused about everything she just learned. About she felt herself getting light headed. Opps she wasn't going to stay up any longer. She felt herself falling deep into sleep.

She opened her eyes again to find herself in a white room. This was her mind she thought. She thought at least I'm by myself. Well that was what she thought until she heard a voice say, "Sorry you're not."

She spun to see herself. Well not exactly. The other her had on different clothes. She looked like a punker. Her hair was messy and her make-up was dark. She wore a leather jacket with a tank top. She also wore ripped up skinny jeans and combat boots. She had piercings and tattoos up and down her body. Violet was about to talk when her other self said, "I'm you but your I-love-to-give-attitude-and-be-a-rebel-and-I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-annoy-me. Call me VP."

Violet nodded as another came out but this one looked like a nerd. She stood there with glasses on and her hair was in a tight bun. She wore a school uniform (button up shirt, tie, skirt, high knee socks.) She had no make-up on. This one said, "I'm VN. I'm your good logical thoughts."

"I'm your bad ass thoughts," VP said proudly.

"Aka get you into trouble easily," Vn said looking at VP.

VP looked at Vn and said, "If it helps her than yeah getting into trouble isn't that bad."

"I don't care," Violet said. Violet stood up and looked at both of them. She then continued, "Tell me why you have you guys never speak to me until now?"

VN pushed her glasses up as she said, "Well easy, because we weren't strong enough to talk to you."

Violet tilted her head to the side. VN sighed before continuing, "For years both of yours sides have been in a fight and wouldn't work tomorrow. Until…"

"Until what," Violet asked.

VN became awkward quiet. Violet then said, "Tell me!"

"Since you have been bitten, there is now something making your two sides stop fighting!" VP yelled at her.

Violet stood there still very confused. VN must have known because she said, "Okay image there are two kids arguing over candy. Then a third kid comes and says, that if the spilt it they can both have it. So they think it is a good idea but instead give the other piece to the kid because they like that kid. So they all become friends."

"So what is the missing piece for me?" Violet asked.

"Ugh! You're a damn werewolf chica!" VP yelled.

Violet was shock. She was a werewolf but then it did make sense she got bitten. She then said, "Okay I'm a werewolf."

VN sighed in relieve as she nodded. Violet sat down and said, "Okay so I'm a demon/witch/werewolf."

"Yes," VN said sitting also. VP followed along.

"Okay um well so, is that one guy my alpha," Violet asked remembering what she learned. The wolf that bit you became your alpha…maybe. You were in their pack that was for sure.

"No, and you're not in their pack," VP said.

"Why?" Violet asked curiously

"Well because it doesn't work for you like that. You are so mixed you can't really be beta. You have to be Omega or Alpha because if you become a beta the Alpha will get so much power they would go crazed and try killing everyone. That is because you're a demon and you are the devil's daughter."

She then realized that again. She grunted at the thought. She thought about. It was awkward and weird at the same time. "Meet my dad Lucifer." Every kid wants the devil as their dad.

VP then said, "Hey, tip, when you're in your wolf form it is different than others."

"Okay," Violet said awkwardly. Totally off subject.

VN then said, "Now we have to let you wake up. Just remember you are different. Compared to other wolves you don't need pain to keep you human. We are your keepers. We control your wolf and you."

**Comment, review, like, fan, **

**If you hate it don't comment, review, fan just leave**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8: Heart-to-Heart

Violet nodded then felt herself fall back.

She heard murmurs. It was other voices. She opened her eyes half mass to see Tata and Grandma looking over her. She tried figuring out what was being said. Someone said actually yelled, "Let me see my daughter!"

"Leave Lucifer! You brought enough problems!" Tata yelled back at him.

Violet prowled her eyes open as she turned her head to see Bogo and Granddad holding Lucifer, dad, down. He was trying so hard to get to her. He noticed her moving making him go more crazed to get to her. Grandma then said, "Tata help the boys out."

Violet watched Tata run over to them helping to push Lucifer out. They finally got him out of the room closing the door. Violet looked up at Grandma.

Grandma said, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah grandma," Violet sat up rubbing her throbbing head.

"Good now tell me why is your shirt ripped up right there?" She asked pointing to the spot Isaac bite her. Violet felt her face burning bright red as she looked at the spot. She looked at her skin to feel nothing. Like as if no one even bite her. Oh no the side effects are kicking in.

She looked at her grandmother and said, "I was attacked by two werewolves."

Right then she swore she heard a howling sound. Not of a wolf but oh someone in pain. She then heard crashing, howling, screams, things breaking. She then saw the door to her room swing wide open to see a man standing there, not any but her father. He stood there with black eyes and fangs staring at her. She was scared just to look that she tumbled across the bed and crouched in the corner. She sat there as he looked at her. He began stalking toward her. All Violet could do now was wait, wait until she died. Her breath became uneven as he stood right in front of her. She didn't want to see him kill her so she closed her eyes.

A few seconds passed by when she heard a thud and then felt arms wrap around her pulling her into their embrace. She open one eye to see her room still and then her other eye to confirm. She felt something warm fall on her back. She looked up to see her dad, the Devil. She sat up to see a few tears running down his cheeks. She whispered, "Why you crying?"

"You're scared of me and I couldn't protect you again," he said.

Again? That meant he tried saving her last time. Problem is when was last time?

She sat there and said, "Well I was scared because I just meet you. I don't know your intensions. Two I took care of myself."

"Don't lie to me, I know someone bit you. I saw the wound earlier. But I couldn't get to you. Sweetie tell me, tell me who did it," he said with calmness. He cupped her face. This couldn't be the devil. This person was too kind and caring. She sat there as she watched him become so caring. She then rubbed his warm hands that were cupping her face. She smiled at the thought of his kindness as she said, "Daddy, I'm fine trust me."

His features soften. He then realized her smile. He smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. She sat there as he held her against his warm chest. She felt so safe oddly. For the devil you would think he would feel cold but instead heat came from him. She heard bashing come from her door and a couple of screams. Screams from Tata and Bogo. She then heard hushing coming from Grandma. Violet didn't care all she wanted was to be held by her father. Even thou he wasn't there for most of her life she felt like right now she could image how he felt. He was hopeless to see her alone. He wanted to be the father she never really had. She was going to do one thing right today. Give him a chance he needs.

**Comment, review, fan, like **


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Two Troublesomes

Violet sat up in the tree. It had been a week since everything happen and it wasn't so dad. Her family accepted her father after their little heart to heart. Every since then he told her stories about him and her mother. They were more in love then any person she ever heard of. She actually wanted that love. Only thing she was curious about was how they met. He told her when they met he knew he was in love her.

Another good thing was she started learning how to use her powers. She was a fast learner. Now the thing she had to overcome was her wolf side. The full moon was coming in a few days and she was going to see how she acts as a wolf. All she knew was she could control it easier than others.

Violet didn't notice as she felt a stick hit her. She falls from the tree falling on her face. She groaned at the pain as she heard two people come closer to her. She looked up to see Stiles and his friend. She looked at them as she said, "What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't notice us so we tried getting your attention," Stiles said holding his hand out.

"Why do you want to talk to the freak," Violet asked with disgust s she stood up. She wiped off the dirty and sticks. She then looked at them as they felt guilty.

The other boy then said, "You're not a freak."

"Haha," Violet said. She crossed her arms as she continued, "Everyone calls me freak, nerd, or Einstein."

"We know but we aren't here to talk about that," Stiles said nudging his friend in the ribs.

His friend hit him in the arm as he asked, "Are you a wolf?"

"Why you ask," Violet asked. She then noticed the smell of werewolf on him. He was one of them.

"Well um just wanting to ask," he asked nervous.

"Well I am. I also know you are," Violet said as she picked up her things that fell with her.

"Oh well why you are so calm about it," he asked.

"Well I know how to control it. Why," she asked looking at him.

"She was born into being a werewolf, Scott." Stiles said like he knew it.

"No I was bitten." She said.

"You were. When I was bitten I couldn't control myself. How long have you been bitten," He asked more curios.

Violet stood there counting when she answered, "A week right now."

She turned on her heels and began walking. She heard them run up next to her. Scott then said, "How the hell are you controlled?"

"Well I wasn't human when I got bitten."

"What are you?" Stiles asked.

"I can't tell you." She said as she sped up. Scott then stood in front of her.

She growled as she said, "I can't tell you."

"Why not," He asked.

She sighed as she said, "You will think I'm either more crazy or a liar. Either way I don't want to be either."

"Come on we won't tell anyone," Stiles asked.

"Why you want to know," She asked standing there.

"Because if you can control your wolf so easily you know something doesn't. I want to know." Scott said.

"There is a problem. I control myself because I need to do the things a normal wolf do," She looked at them.

She had truly nothing to lose if she told them. She then sighed as she said, "I'm a witch."

They looked at her as she continued, "And the devil's daughter."

They stood there in silence staring at her. Stiles then said, "Okay how does that control you?"

She stood there glad that they didn't freak out and run. She then said, "Okay it isn't me so much but more like a little thing a brain like a switch. I can turn it on and off. So it is my normal me and my wolf me. If I don't want to become a wolf I don't turn the switch."

"Others can do that," Scott said.

"But you have to remember someone you care for or you have to hurt yourself. I don't I just switch it." Violet said.

Stiles stood there before he said, "I'm going to hang with her on the full moon."

Scott looked at him before Stiles continued, "Think about Scott she is more controlled than any of us. While we go looking for Derek and that other pack she can protect me. You aren't always safe."

Violet then asked, "What other pack?"

Stiles looked at her as he said, "There is this Alpha pack that is going to meet up with Derek and his pack this full moon. Scott and I are going to see what happens. Want to come along."

Violet thought about it. She was going to go out anyway so she sighed as she said, "Okay."

Stiles then flew his arms in the air as if he made victory. Violet then said, "Meet me here got it."

Both boys nodded. Violet then started walking back home. She knew that she was probably going to lose her private life. She saw how they acted. They were going to swarm her like bees to a hive. She groaned about the thought. Only good part was she could meet the other wolves easily.

**It seems confusing but hey I'm confusing.**

**Sorry if you don't get it just tell me and Ill fix it**

**Comment, review, like, fan **

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Full Moon

Violet stood there in the cold waiting for the two troublesome. Only thing was during the days to the full moon they grown on her. She became much nicer to them unlike early. She also learned a lot from just hinging with them. Like Scott is secretly dating Allison since her dad still doesn't like even. Also Stiles is deeply in love with someone who doesn't even like him. This girl is named Lydia, and she won't date anyone other than Jackson who moved away after everything happen.

Violet also learned of this Derek and his pack. He was the alpha ever since he ripped his Uncle's throat out. Later his Uncle was reborn and joined them. Also that his pack includes this girl name Erica and two boys named Boyd and Isaac. Derek thou was the Alpha. He was evil described by Stiles but just annoying to Scott. Either way this Derek seemed to need a lesson Violet thought.

She imaged herself wailing on the guy which made her smile. She hadn't beaten up on anything. Violet you could say had short temper and needed to be beat something up sometimes. Actually most time.

As she was imaging she felt a breeze of cold air hit her cheeks. She winced at the breeze as she heard people coming up to her. She turned to see a car driving toward her. She covered her eyes from the light as the car stopped in front of her. The car turned off allowing for her to see Stiles, Scott, and Allison there. They started jumping out the car as she smiled as she said, "Finally you are I've been freezing my butt off."

"How long have you been waiting," Stiles asked closing the door.

"For forty minutes," Violet answered moving around.

"Sorry we had to bring Allison," Stiles answered pointing at the two couples.

Violet smirked as she ran up to Stiles and grabbed his hand. Whenever Allison and Scott got all lovey dovey Violet would act all mushy with Stiles. Violet started making kissing noises to Stiles. Stiles then said, "I love you."

"No I love you more," Violet said.

Allison and Scott looked over as Stiles and Violet were laughing hard.

Violet then said, "Okay you two let's focus."

"Yeah," Stiles said agreeing.

Scott then said, "Okay well we are going to see where they are going to talk when we do find them. Stiles, Allison and Violet say somewhere where Violet can hear them and you guys can see me. I will go act as if I'm in Derek's group."

They all nodded s they began following Scott.

It was about thirty minutes as Stiles then said, "Dude it is like we have been…"

Scott held his hand out to motion Stiles to shut up and Stiles did. They all stood there quiet for a minute until Scott then whispered they are right over there. I'm going over you guys lay here."

Scott started leaving as Violet, Allison, and Stiles lay down next to each other. Violet looked around to see a tall man with black hair standing there. He was most likely the Alpha due to his body language. Right then VN said, "He is."

Violet then thought sarcastically, "No…"

"Don't give us attitude," VP said.

Vn then said ignoring what Violet said, "He is going to meet an all Alpha pack. Make sure to lay low."

"Why," Violet asked.

"If they know you are an Omega. Both packs will want you." VP answered.

Violet then said, "Okay well let me focus."

Violet then saw five others come up and stand across Scott and the random Alpha. Then four came behind Scott. Violet remembers two of them. It was the two who bit her. Bastard. She sat there as she listened in.

A woman with bright red hair stood there saying, "You have pups. Wow."

The other man next to Scott growled as he barked, "Younger ones are better since they can stay active longer."

She growled back. Then a tall pale man with dull eyes came up and said, "Let's stop fighting and get down to business."

"Let's, get out of our territory," an older looking man said.

"You know it doesn't work like that old man. The one with the strongest pack members win," the woman said.

"But they are Betas we should do something else," a beautiful brunette said. She seemed caring.

A man came up with bright hazel eyes and hair that was shoulder length said, "We should."

"How," The dull man asked pissed off.

The fire red head then said, "Wait I smell." She lingered before shooting a glance toward them. "Humans," she hissed. The rest of the pack looked as they began walking toward them. Violet yelled getting up, "Run!"

Stiles and Allison got up and bolted. Violet watched as Scott ran in front of them before being thrown at a tree. Violet then started running.

VN then yelled, "Run!"

She was running so fast she was already up with Stiles and Allison but the Alpha pack was behind them. Violet stopped. She needed to stall them. She looked around to find a fallen tree. She pulled it over and looked up to see one of them, red head, jump over it and bolt toward Stiles and Allison. Violet let the tree go and bolted after her. Violet got close enough to push her down and keep running. They were at the car about to open it when they were surrounded.

Violet stood there watching their red gaze stare at her soul. She stood there letting her instinct go. She growled at each one. The red head then said, "Oh look the puppy wants to fight."

She continued while changing, "I'll give her a fight."

Violet wasn't going to take this. Violet then thought "Let me go."

VN then said, "You sure."

"Yes," Violet growled lightly.

She felt herself change but not like the red head.

**Comment, like, fan,**


	11. Chapter 11: The Chase

Violet felt herself starting to change. It was painful as she fell to the floor. She was on her elbows as she felt nails enlarge and her teeth become sharp. That wasn't it thou. She felt her mouth become long like. Her hands formed into paws. She started growing hair everywhere. Cool thou. She also felt chains wrap around her neck as she felt a tail come from behind her.

Finally when the pain stops she opened her eyes to see she was sitting on the ground. She stood there looking up at people. Everyone was shock. She looked at the reflection from the car to see she wasn't human but a full formed wolf. She had red paws but black body. Her ear tips and tail tip was red. She was a wolf. She looked at the red head and growled. The red head growled back as she readies herself to attack. Violet stood there waiting.

The girl jumped at Violet who slid under her and nipped at the girl's ankle. The girl winced as she growled again and charged toward Violet. Violet was pushed down a hill. When she stopped tumbling the girl jumped up allowing violet time to roll over. The girl stood there and looked up at Violet who bounced off the tree for more force to push her against another tree.

The girl winced at the pain again and bolt right at Violet who jumped up and got on her back. Violet snapped down on the girl's neck. The girl started clawing At Violet hitting Violets snot. Violet let go and yelled, "Go!"

Stiles pulled Allison into the car and drove off. The other wolves came to the red heads rescue. Violet looked at them all before jumping up and pushing the red head down, she then wiped around and pushed the dull man down. She wiped her tail and smacks one down. All was left was the two others. The hazel eyes and the brunette. Violet looked at them both before bolting.

AS she was bolting in the woods she felt someone grab her. They both tumbled down into a ditch. Ditches were going to be her worst enemy sooner or later. She stood there looking at the person. It was the mysterious Alpha Scott talked to. He looked at her and howled. She looked around before running out of the ditch. There came along the other wolves. Coming full speed. She thought, "Okay well let's see our speed."

She turned around and bolted for her house. It was probably a mile away. She felt the wind in her hair…I mean fur. She heard the pound of the pack coming toward her. She jumped on the base of the tree to get more force. She then dug her claws into the ground to but more momentum. She then saw her house only a few feet away. Just a little more she thought as she pushed once more and was there. She passed over something because once she got over she was human falling to the floor.

She felt her skin hit the dirt. She looked at herself to see a naked body. She yelped as she saw the pack coming closer. She got up and ran for the door. She then saw her grandma and Tata standing there at the door. Tata stalked pass Violet who ran for her grandma. She wrapped herself in the towel her grandmother was holding out.

The wolves ran toward Violet but Tata pushed them back with magic. All of them fell back. The red head then hissed as she scrambled to her feet, "She is a witch."

Tata then hissed, "And you're a hairy…"

Grandma then said, "Tata."

Tata stayed quiet as she stood there looking at them. Violet stood there as she saw them look at her. They hissed and snarled at her except the dull man and Derek. They stood there staring at her. Lucifer came up to the door and stood behind Violet who quickly turned around to bury her face into his chest. She felt the vibration of his chest as he made a growl. He quickly grabbed Violet up as a princess and stalked to her room. She still hid her face in his chest as he placed her on her bed before walking back outside. Thank god her bed room was in the attic.

She scrambled toward the window in her room and looked outside. She saw her father scowling at them as Tata cursed them out. Bogo was holding her down. Violet right then concentrated to hear her grandma saying, "How dare you chase my grandchild!"

The red head hissed, "She was listening on to our talk with some humans!"

Tata then screamed, "Don't talk to my mother like that you bit…"

The red head and Tata started cursing at each other ready to fight until they heard howling. Not just any howling but dark evil howling. They looked over at Lucifer to see he was petting three hell hounds. Three big Hell hounds.

**Comment, review, fan, like **

**Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12: The Attack

Quickly grandma rushed into the house then back with clothes. The hell hounds turned started morphing into humans, and soon there were three naked people standing there, looking at them proudly with their things hanging. Violet saw one of the men look at her and wink. She covered her eyes quickly feeling so embarrassed. She then looked again to see them fully clothed well almost both guys wouldn't put on a damn shirt. She grunted at the sight of them. The guys had a rip body with a perfect chiseled features and tall. The girl was short but curvy, she boobs, and an ass making Violet feel less sexy. She had plum lips and hazel eyes.

They stood there as Lucifer said, "Now before I tell them to kill you. I suggest you leave and never come back!"

The red head was about to snap something when the dull man placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and nodded. They started to leave and so did the mysterious man. He started walking away before looking once more at Violet. She stared at him before ducking under her pillow.

She looked up again to see him gone. She sighed in relieve as she laid there happy. She felt three big dogs come running on the bed. She then noticed it was the three hell hounds. She then sat up and yelled, "Get out!"

She then saw them lay there as she glare at them before saying, "Let me dress."

They panted before jumping out of the room. She quickly threw on some of the clothes she got since being here. Her style changed she noticed. She wore ripped up jeans that were rolled up half way up her shin. She also wore a screamo band shirt with combat boots. This was her usual style.

She stood there as she open the door to see the three big dogs come running back in.

She smiled as they jumped on her bed and fell to sleep.

She then heard someone knock at her door. She turned to see her dad standing at the door. She said, "Come on in, dad."

He walked in and asked, "Why you yelling?"

Violet smiled as she said, "I don't know maybe three naked shifters on my bed while I'm basically naked."

He looked at the three big dogs lying on her bed as he laughed, "They are hell hounds not shifters."  
"But they…"

"I did some magic to make them seem like shifters but they are normal hell hounds."

Violet smiled as she said, "Okay dad."

He began walking out when he said, "Honey, I love you."

Those were the first time he said that to her. She smiled as she said, "Love you too dad."

He formed a grin that lit his face as he walked down stairs. Violet smiled as she turned around.

She jumped on the bed with them and laid there looking up at the ceiling. What she was confused today about the most was what her wolf kept on thinking every time she saw the man. She didn't understand what it was saying but it sounded like date. Which was pretty much awkward to think? She sat there as she dosed quickly off to sleep with the three big dogs wrapped around her.

Violet was walking home from school when she felt herself being followed. She glanced behind her to see she was being followed. She quickly turned the closes corner and started bolting. She noticed by the sound of pounding that the person was also chasing her. Only problem since of PE she wasn't feeling it so she didn't run full blast. She felt herself fall and was pinned to the ground.

She looked to see it was the mysterious man hanging with Scott. Violet then said, 'Who are you?"

"I'M Derek who are you?"

"Violet," she said. She then continued, "Get off of me."

"Become a member in my pack," Derek demanded.

Violet snapped, "Why?"

"Because then you can get this," Derek huskily said as he pressed his lips against Violet. His grip was loosened but Violet was caught up in the kiss. She the realized her first kiss was a bribe kiss. She got so mad the pulled her hand out and hit him hit in the cheek. As he laid there in pain she scrambled to her feet and ran. She heard a car drive up next to her. It was Stiles as he pushed the door open. She jumped in closing the door but her luck didn't change as Derek was right up next to the door yelling at Violet, "Why did you hit me?"

Stiles said, 'Because she doesn't like your face."

"Shut up," Derek said.

Violet then said, "One guys like you shouldn't be kissing sweet girls like me. Also you used my first kiss for bribing!"

Derek came to a complete halt as Stiles drove away with Violet. Violet looked back to see Derek stand there like a dumb idiot, he deserved it.

Stiles then said, "Wait that was your first kiss?"

Violet crossed her arms as she said, "Yes, so what?"

"Well your seventeen," he said as if he just figured out something he couldn't believe.

"Well actually I'm um…"

"You're sixteen?" He asked more worried.

"No, I'm eighteen," Violet said.

"Eighteen!" Stiles yelled as he pressed on the brakes way harder than he should have.

Violet again dinged her head against the dashboard. She winced at the pain as she sat up and said, "Why you so freaking amazed?"

"You're eighteen and still a junior!" Stiles yelled.

"I'm not a junior. I'm a senior," Violet exampled.

"Wait but you're in our…"

Violet interrupted him by say, "I was put in that class because they think I'm not actually in Calculus. SO they put me in Calculus and Trig."

Stiles nodded his head as he drove on. He then asked, "Why are you were you still a virgin on the lips?"

Violet sighed as she looked out the window. She then said, "Because my old family, the daughter stole every boy I got. I could never get to them in time before her charms made them fall in love with her. That is why I never had my first kiss."

Stiles then said, "Well that sucks."

"Yeah but now everything is new and good. I got new friends, house, and family." Violet said looking out the window still.

Three police cars came driving by with sirens one had the Sheriff in it. Stiles looked over at Violet who quickly said, "Why you looking at me go after them stupid!"

He turned his car making the tires burn as he sped for the crime scene.

Violet then noticed where the crime happened. In her old family's house. She noticed bodies being hauled out. Violet jumped out the car to see Mr. Colligen standing there freaking out. Mrs. Colligen was crying and Sofia was standing there acting scared but just trying to get into some guys pants.

Violet walked pass Sofia and straight for her mother. Violet grabbed Mrs. Colligen and pulled her into a hug. Even thou she hated her she never wanted her hurt. Violet sat there as she felt the warm tears fall onto her arm. Violet finally asked, 'What happen?"

Mrs. Colligen whispered, "Hunters…came…kill…"

She sat there and started crying harder making Mr. Colligen notice Violet. He walked over and said, "We are moving."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"Hunters came into our house and tried killing us."

Violet nodded as she placed Mrs. Colligen into her husband's arms. Violet walked over to Stiles who told her, "People came in and attacked them but they stole something at the same time."

"What did they steal," Violet asked.

Stiles looked around as he pulled a picture out of his pocket. He then showed Violet a necklace. The same on Ms. Colligen wore around her neck. It was of a wolf with green gems in it. The necklace was Celtic Violet remembered hearing. She looked at Stiles and said, "We have to know why Hunter's wanted that."

Stiles nodded as he said, "Let's go exploring I guess."

"I agree," Violet said trying to say it like Fred from Scooby Doo.

Stiles laughed as they shuffled in the car. This was going to be new and interesting that was for sure.

**Hey thanks for reading**

**Also just to say I have no one commenting so I'm just wondering if you hate it or you like it**

**I would love input**

**Also Fan this story if you like**

**So thanks for your support hope you like this one**

**I'm going to slow down now so I can be more detailed. **


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Out What She Is

Violet stood there waiting for Stiles as she heard someone coming. She turned around as she saw Derek standing there with his hands in his pockets. She huffed as she began walking away. Stiles could wait she thought but she started hearing Derek follow her. They walked for ten minutes before Violet turned and said, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," he said darkly as if he didn't want to.

She huffed as she said, "Okay speak."

He glared at her as he said, "I'm sorry."

She stared at him trying to figure him out. She finally said, "Forgiven."

He lit up for a split second before going back to his darken features. She stared at him as she darkly said, "We are done here so go on your way."

He looked at her confused as if he thought she knew something. Right then Stiles drove up. Violet turned to look at him before looking back to see no one standing there. Derek was gone. Good she had enough of him. She jumped into Stiles car and said, "Found out anything."

"Found out nothing. How about you?" He said driving toward his house.

Violet pulled out of her pocket a picture of her mother and her. Stiles looked at the picture then back at the road as he said, "So a pretty woman okay."

"That is my mother and me. Look around my mom's neck," Violet said pointing at it.

Stiles looked to see the same necklace as he said, "Okay so first clue it is your mom's necklace."

"Yep, now we got to figure out how Ms. Colligen got it, and why Hunters are after it," Violet said.

Stiles then said, "I know someone who can figure out why Hunters are after it but how Ms. Colligen got it will be found out later."

"True now who is this person," Violet asked.

"Allison," Stiles said plainly.

Violet lost color in her face as she looked at Stiles. Allison was a Hunter?

Derek walked into his old house. He pulled off his jacket as he heard Peter come down the stairs. Peter then said, "So did you find her?"

"Yes," Derek answered as he walked into the burnt living room.

"Did you apologize?" Peter asked standing near the door.

"Yes," Derek said sitting on the burnt couch that laid there in ruin.

"Did she forgive you?" Peter asked persistently

"Yes," Derek answered trying not to keep eye contact.

"Is she coming on our side?" Peter asked coming closer.

"No," Derek said finally looking at peter.

"Is she pretty?" Peter asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Derek bluntly said not even noticing what he said.

"Does she know?" Peter asked standing in front of Derek.

"Know what?" Derek asked looking at Peter before tilting his head.

"You idiot, that she is your mate." Peter said.

"Oh, no," Derek answered wondering how did she not feel the spark when they kissed. That was when his wolf told him _Mate!_

Only thou she didn't give any reaction. It was like she didn't even know. He didn't care he wasn't going to mate a kid. She was seventeen. He sighed heavily as Derek asked, 'Did you learn what the hell is she?"

"Yes," Peter said walking into the other room where his laptop was. He settled himself into the chair as Derek followed him into the other room. Peter opened his laptop and start scrolling down. He pressed a file and opened a window that said "_Demon Wolf"_

Derek listened to Peter as Peter started to explain, "Demon Wolves are creatures' half demon and half wolf. You can find them sometimes but rarely do they show themselves. Demon wolves don't run with normal wolves due to power and strength. Demon wolves don't need a pack if they are a child of a powerful demon which is very rare. Demon wolves sometimes change into a wolf or an alpha. The ones who become full wolves have a powerful parent."

"Okay so her daddy is a demon," Derek stated.

"Yes," Peter said. He then said, "But I don't think she is a full demon wolf."

"What do you mean," Derek asked looking at him.

"She smelt like a rose," Peter said playing with his computer.

"So, there are things called shampoo," Derek said sarcastically.

Peter then looked at him as he said, "Demon wolves are suppose to smell like dark chocolate. Also not just any rose. She smelt like a dead rose."

Derek gulped as he asked, "Which means?"

Peter then opened another two windows one with the Devil and one with a witch. He then said, "Which means she the devil's daughter and the witch queen's daughter. Also meaning your mate can kill you."

Derek stood there freaking out in his head as he asked, "How do you know?"

"Well the smell of death is Lucifer's thing and the witch Queen Darla was the smell of roses. Put those together and you make that girl," Peter said making hand motions.

Derek stood there as he sighed heavily. He could feel white hair coming. He then said, "I won't mate her."

"Ha impossible," Peter said closing his laptop.

"If I find someone else…" Derek said.

"You are truly the biggest idiot," Peter said interrupting Derek.

Derek growled as he said, "I can't mate her."

Peter sighed as he said, "You will see your mistake."

**Hey everyone thanks for reading**

**Just to say I noticed how confusing I am**

**I also started getting off the actually story line**

**So I'm going to get myself back onto the story plot I had originally**

**I hope you like this one**

**Comment, fan, like**


	14. Chapter 14: Magic

Allison was lying as she got a text from Stiles to meet her over at the school parking lot in an hour. She got up and got the usually stuff. She got the flash drive containing info of monsters as she also got her laptop. She then put it in her purse and grabbed her jacket. She ran down the stairs stopping when she saw her dad yelling at someone. She quickly turned hiding herself against the wall as she heard her dad yell, "Gerade is dead why you are here? I'm down with this stuff. I am not an Argent anymore."

"Oh still Chris you can't run from our ways you were born an Argent and will be an Argent like your daughter," a female said.

She heard the stepping of heels as then her dad said, "Because of this I lost my wife. I don't want her to lose anyone else. Like me."

Allison took a breath as she looked toward them to see them having their back to her. A tall brunette stood there. She stood there with her mini skirt and tight blouse. She wore tall heels. Her hair was curly. She was beautiful just too beautiful. Allison scrunched her face as she sneaked out of the house right then. She bolted for the school.

Violet leaned against Stiles car as she thought. Just then she started hearing VN then say, "Don't think about him?"

"I don't want to but I feel like…"

"Like you have a connection," VN said more like a statement.

"Yeah," She sighed heavily as she changed the subject saying, "Where the hell are they?"

Stiles said, "Not sure about Allison but there is Scott."

Stiles pointed at a boy running on all four legs at us. Scott then flipped over stopping. Violet then said, "Good show wolf boy now where is the person we need."

Scott smiled as he took one sniff before answering, "Over there."

He pointed at a girl who came running toward them. Allison was huffing and puffing when she finally got up to them. It took a few minutes before she said, "Sorry I was too interested on a conversation my dad had with a new relative."

"Wait there is a new hunter," Scott asked.

"Yeah I guess," Allison said pulling her computer out and placing it on the hood of Stiles car.

Violet looked at Allison before asking, "What were they talking about?"

"About how my dad can't run from our past," Allison said looking some stuff up.

Violet right then smelt chocolate from behind her, she turned around seeing Derek with a man who was at the meeting. She then heard VP growl, "Watch out he was reborn."

Violet scowled at him before seeing Derek stare her up and down. She felt herself heat up which then she shook her head trying to focus. She said, "What are you here for?"

"I was told to come," Derek said. She felt her wolf purr. She slapped herself mentally.

She then said looking over her shoulder at Scott, "Didn't I say I don't like the man, Scott."

Allison then said, "It wasn't him."

Violet turned back at Allison who looked down in shame as she said, "You have to know…"

Just then a flash was shot at the school binding them. Violet fell into someone's arms. She couldn't see well. She winced as she heard growling. She looked toward the growling to see Derek growling. She looked at him then at the person he was growling at. She looked up to see Stiles holding him. Why was he mad? She thought. She heard bullets being shot as she saw ten men coming toward them. Violet growled out to Stiles, "Get out soon."

Stiles said, "Don't do it. They will take you down."

"I'm not showing my beauty but my bitch me," Violet growled out. She stood up as she continued, "Hide behind the car."

Stiles nodded as he scrambled pulling Scott and Allison with him. They stood back there as Violet out the darkness. She thought about what she learned. She then remembered one of the spells she was taught.

She took a breath before saying in Latin, "Nebula caliginem mittere in terram coram nubes angustans inimicus opus." _(Translation: Mist, fog, cloud be cast upon the ground in front of my enemy to block their vision)_

Soon white mist came in front of her and the others. She heard the Hunters then say, "Where is she?"

"I don't know just start shooting!" A female yelled.

"But what if…" someone worried said.

He was interrupted when she said, "Just shot straight. We must find the wolves. She is blocking our way."

Violet started hearing bullet which causes her to react with by running toward the car. She heard a bullet strike someone. She turned around while ducking. She saw Derek on the floor wincing at the pain while the other older man was nowhere to be found. Violet looked at him as she thought. Should I save him? In the end she ran for him and pulled his arm over her. She carried his limb body back behind the car. He winced at the pain. She looked at the bullet then men. The mist was lifting. She shrugged as she jumped over the car and walked toward the Hunters who had their guys pointing at her.

She stood there as she said softly as she held her arms out if front of her, "Invoco spiritum. Spiritus clamoribus. Veni ecce relegant. Clamatis!" _(Translate: I call upon the spirit. The spirit of screams. Come behold the banish. Scream!)_

A white figure came in front of Violet. Violet watched as the white female took a breath. Violet quickly threw her hands over her ears as the banish started screaming, windows shattered; cars went off, Violet felt her ears blend. She winced as the sound. She then heard nothing. She looked up to see the spirit gone, the Hunters screaming at their pain. She stood up feeling light headed. She felt warm droplets fall from her ear drums. She wiped it and stared at her bloody hand. She wobbled over to see Stiles car gone. They must have taken off. Either way Violet turned and sprinted out of danger.

When she got far enough she changed back and sat next to a tree. She felt the cloud air hit her bare naked body. She didn't care about being naked in the forest. She was more focus on her bleeding ears. She started feeling herself dose off. Not here. Oh god. She then saw a dark tall figure coming closer to her. She growled out, "Don't touch me perv!"

She heard a familiar voice say, "Don't worry. You're not my type."

The tall figure put a shirt over her naked body before pulling her into their arms. She felt oddly safe in this persons arm. She felt her eyes shut as she snuggled closer to the person. Their body radiated heat. She took a sniff and smelt something sweet. Like milk chocolate.

**Hope you guys like this one**

**There is a lot of Latin I know. **

**Tell me if you like it when there is Latin with translation**

**Or just English**

**Anyway comment/review/like/fan **


	15. Chapter 15: Knocked Out

Derek was walking with Peter when he saw a wolf running in the distance. He was curious so he began chasing the wolf until he saw nothing around him. He started hearing panting as he smelt roses. Dead Roses. He followed the sound until he came upon a figure at the base of the tree. The person was human sitting at the base of the tree. He came closer to see it was Violet. Be more correct a naked Violet.

He stopped right in front of her not knowing what to do. He wanted to touch her, feel her taste….whoa a minute. One she is seventeen. Two she was wanted by the other pack. Three she is dangerous but she was his mate and she was naked you have the give the guy some respect of not bouncing onto her.

Derek then heard a soft moan which caused him to heat up three degrees more. He bites the inside of his lip causing blood to fall onto his tongue. He quickly pulled off his jacket and shirt. He pulled his jacket back on before slipping his shirt over her head and fitting it to hide her body.

He stood up trying to think what to do now. He couldn't take her home, not with those dogs but he couldn't leave her here so he had one last place. He scooped her into his arms as he began for his house. He walked as he heard her snoring softly. She was so cute he thought but quickly he shook off that thought. No bonding her. No marking her. No mating her. No liking her. He was not going to become tangled into a mess he knew was waiting for him.

He tried hard not to make a sound but he felt something smooth and soft cuddle into his chest. He looked down to see Violet snuggle closer to him smelling him. He gave a low growl. She was going to kill him sooner or later. He saw the outline of his house as he sighed in relief. He picked up the pace as he saw the house coming closer into view. Once he finally came to the front of the house he saw Peter standing there. He was pouting as Derek rolled his eyes. Peter then said, "What is this?"

"Shh," Derek snapped passing by Peter. Derek went to the burnt living room placing Violet down onto the chartered sofa. He noticed she was shivering. He pulled his jacket off allowing the cold to hit him like knives as he placed the jacket over her soft bare legs.

He turned and stormed into the kitchen that wasn't even there. Peter came following behind as e whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Letting her sleep," Derek explained.

"Well you going wolfy back there was a stupid idea," Peter whispered.

Derek stood there as he said, "Yes but she is my mate."

"I know," Peter sighed.

Derek looked at Peter as he said, "Peter if I didn't help her she may have died."

Peter stood there with his arms crossed as he grunted, 'Yeah."

Violet laid there as she regained consciousness. She smelt burnt wood and felt breeze hit her. She forced her eyes to open to find herself in a room. Well more like find herself in a burnt room. The walls were falling apart, the floor was burnt, and the roof was half open and half breaking. She sat up feeling the roughness rub across her bare legs. She felt another breeze hit her bare feet sending a chill up her spine. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at herself.

She was wearing a shirt, not her shirt but someone else's. The shirt was baggy on her and smelt like chocolate. Milk chocolate. She continued her search for where she was. She was for sure in a burnt down house. She was lying across a burnt sofa that had springs poking out in some areas. She had a jacket over her. Be more accurate it was a leather jacket.

Violet pouted as she saw no one around. She started slipping off the couch to feel dust and wood under her feet. Shivers shoot up her spine when she felt the cold hit her nerves. She held her breath adjusting to the cold. Once her body adjusts she placed her other foot sending another chill up her spine. She took a huge breath before standing up allowing the jacket to fall.

She felt a harsh breeze hit her legs making her shiver all over. She quickly picked up the jacket and threw it over herself. She looked around before slowly and gracefully started walking. She looked at the crumbling walls and broken glass. She made her way to the stairs. She looked around before walking up the stairs. She held a firm grip on the railing as she took a step. The floors were creaking and the wind blew against her giving goose bumps up and down her arms.

She stood there as she came to the top of the stairs. There were only two rooms that looked whole. She silently walked toward one of the doors. She opened the door to find herself in a small room. It looked okay but old and spooky. There was a bed and dresser but that was all except a few pictures. She walked around as she looked at the pictures on the dresser. There was one that caught her eye. It was a family. A beautiful family with parents and two kids. Boy and girl, the girl was the youngest that were for sure while the boy only a few years older. He had brown spiky hair while she had brown long hair. The boy had a grin on his face which made Violet smile.

She stood there staring at the picture when someone came up behind her and placed their hand on her shoulders. She jumped up in the air as she noticed herself pinning him against the wall. It was Derek. She realized that as she released and took a few steps back. She said, "I'm sorry."

He walked closer to her with need in his eyes as he said huskily, "What you doing here?"

"Well I was looking around," Violet quietly said as she took three more steps back.

He stepped closer to her as he said, "Girls shouldn't be snooping around people's home."

"Well men shouldn't randomly take girls to a burnt house," she sassed continuing her search for space. The attempt was a failure when she hit the dresser. He now stood in front of her pinning her body against his body and the dresser. She began to breathe uneasily as she said, "I need space."

"Shouldn't have come into my room," he breathed into her ear causing shivers down her spine. She felt her legs grow weaker.

She said trying to calm down, "Well…you…shouldn't have brought me here."

"Don't blame me for saving you," he said again his warm breath sent shivers down to her toes.

She moved uneasily as she said, "Well let me go home."

"Sorry but sneaking into my room. I must punish you," He said with a smirk pasted across his face.

She watched as his face came closer and closer to her. He was about to kiss her, she thought freaking out until they heard someone yelling, "Derek, you got company!"

Violet sighed in relief but then noticed Derek shooting glares at the sigh she released. She smiled as she slipped out of his grinding and ran down the stairs to see the red head standing there. She turned to see Violet half naked in Derek's clothes. Violet smiled as she ran out the door and began running back hoping no one would see her half naked.

**Hey here is my new update just got to say. So I got a virus and my dad will be fixing it but I may not get online for a long time. So hopefully he fixes it before winter break is over. **

**Now here you go. Review/comment/fan**


	16. Chapter 16

Violet sat there in front of the school waiting for Stiles and Scott. She looked down and swung her feet back and forth as she heard a cough. She looked up to see Stiles looking at her confused and Scott smirking at her. She arched her brow as she asked, "What?"

Scott giggled as he asked, "Did something happen after we escaped because I don't remember Derek giving you his clothes?"

Violet looked down to remember she was wearing his jacket and shirt plus his pants which she stole after going back and taking them. She blushed slightly thinking about it now as she said, "Well I knocked out and then he gave me his shirt and jacket but then I stole his pants."

Stiles tilted his head slightly confused as Violet shrugged and said, "Let's just go."

Scott chuckled as he nodded and said, "Okay okay, let's just go."

Violet nodded as she walked beside them into the school.

Violet sat there tapping her pencil against the desk as she heard whispering. She looked over to see Stiles and Scott whispering. She whispered to Stiles, "Stiles shut your trap before you get in trouble."

Stiles whispered back, "I'm talking about in important stuff."

Violet opened her mouth to answer him back when she heard the teacher ask, "Stiles, Violet, want to tell the class what you are talking about?"

Violet and Stiles looked at the teacher speechless at first until Violet said quickly, "Puppies."

The whole classes started laughing as the teacher glared. The teacher growled making the class go quiet, "Well you can both continue your conversation in detention."

Violet slumped in her seat as she groaned as the teacher went back to work.

Violet sat in the library with a few others and Stiles, as she next to Stiles at a table of their own. Stiles was texting Scott as Violet read a book. The silence was then broken when Stiles whispered, "So what are you doing after this?"

"Going home and doing home working," Violet answered not looking up from her book.

Stiles stared at her as she looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Really," Stiles asked like he didn't believe her.

"No I'm actually going to become a magical fairy and go to wonderland," Violet sarcastically answered.

Stiles sighed as he whispered, "No need for the sarcasm. Anyway that seems boring."

"What finding wonderland, that doesn't seem boring actually," Violet whispered placing her book down.

"Not that doing home work. You know what you should come with us," Stiles said causing the librarian to shush him.

Violet looked at Stiles as she whispered, "Why would I want to come with you guys?"

"Oh come on it has been nearly two months and you haven't gone to one party," Stiles whispered nudging her slightly.

Violet sighed as if she didn't want to but secretly she did since it would have been her first party ever not including birthdays. Violet looked at Stiles as he pouted looking like he was begging.

Violet laughed making her get shush also. She smiled as she answered, "Okay fine but damn it better be fun."

"Awesome, I'll drive us," Stiles whispered smiling.

We walked out of the school laughing at a joke. It was nearing 6 pm by now and it was getting darker. Violet smelt something familiar as she shot her head forward to see Derek standing there glaring at them. Violet stared at him as Stiles asked, "Derek what do you want?"

He looked at Violet as he said, "I want my clothes back."

Violet's eyes widen as she remembered she was wearing his clothes. She shrugged as she pulled the jacket off flinging it at him. He nodded as if it was over until he saw her taking the shirt off. Stiles and Derek stood there bug eyed as Violet pulled the shirt over showing her bra. She threw it at Derek who missed it as she began unbuttoning the pants. Derek finally said, "Stop right there I just wanted my jacket why are you getting undress?"

Violet looked at him as she said slightly cold, "Because you wanted your clothes back. So I have to take off your pants."

Derek eyed the pants just noticing they were his. He looked at her as he asked, "How did you get those?"

"Well I needed pants so I snuck back into the house and took your pants," Violet explained as if it wasn't important.

Derek stared at her lingering on her beast before looking at her eyes. He sighed as he flung the shirt back and said, "Forget it. Bring them back when you have your own clothes on."

Violet grabbed the shirt and put it back on as she heard Stiles sigh like he held his breath. She looked at Stiles who had paled as she giggled and asked, "Never seen a shirt less…."

Stiles interrupted, "No never."

Violet laughed as she readjusted herself. She looked back to wear Derek was suppose to be to see an empty spot. She shrugged as she said, "Well let's go."

Derek stormed down the street mumbling to himself. He couldn't spot staring at her boobs. The whole time she was shirt less he wanted to walk up to her grab her and find the closes closet but he resisted. His wolf was frantically trying to make him go back and force her to strip again but he kept on walking away. He finally stopped when he noticed he was in front of his house. He looked up to see Peter. Peter walked toward him as he asked, "What got you relied up?"

"Nothing," Derek spat as he pasted him into the house. Derek flung himself onto the couch. He thought about how rudely the female alpha named Kellina interrupted him and Violet's talk that day but he did call for her. He thought maybe he could have a relationship with her and get info on them but while they talked all he thought about was Violet basically naked running through the woods.

He was taken out of his day dream when Peter said, "Yeah right, something totally happen when you left."

"What," Derek replied confused.

Peter looked at him as he said, "I was saying something must have relied you up because your leg has been bouncing the whole time."

Derek looked at his leg as it kept bouncing up and down. He placed his hand on it and forced it down as it kept on trying to get up. He growled at it as Peter chuckled and said, "Derek your leg isn't a dog."

Derek shot Peter a glare as Peter raised his hands up in defeat. Peter then crossed his arms as he asked, "Did you go see Violet?"

Derek stayed quiet hoping it would shut Peter up but Peter just smirked and stated, "You did. Oh boy that must have been it. What happen?"

Derek looked away as he answered, "Nothing damn it."

"Oh come on stop being a sour puss," Peter said tilting his head slightly.

Derek stood up as he said, "Shut up, uncle."

Peter rolled his eyes as he watched a relied up Derek storm out the house. He then walked to the jacket on the couch and smelt it smelling her. He smirked as he knew Derek wasn't going to have an easy time with this one.

Violet stumbled around as she giggled. She hiccupped a few times as she walked carelessly down the street. Stiles was next to her holding her up. Stiles slurred as he held them both up, "Okay-okay, what is up with you and Derek?"

"I d-don't know he is a weird guy," Violet slurred back as she held the bottle of beer in her hand tightly.

Stiles giggled as he said, "I think…he likes you."

Violet giggled as she playfully punched him as she stated, "N…no he can't like me. He is with the red head."

Stiles shrugged as he said, "I was just saying."

Violet nodded as she took another gulp of the beer before she felt herself fall into a person's lawn. She started to doze off when she felt water hit her face. She quickly shot up and looked around to see a man spraying a hose of water at her and Stiles. They quickly sobered up and began running down the street laughing their heads off.

Violet laughed as she began slowing down. Stiles did the same until they were walking again laughing. Stiles smiled as he said, "We are going to be hearing from my dad most likely."

"Great, well what is the excuse this time," Violet joke fully said.

It was then someone said, "Well easy you both disappeared."

**Who was that?**

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Vote/Review**

**Comment**

**Follow/Fan**


End file.
